1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fence posts and, more particularly, to a reusable fence post adapted to supporting roll-up fencing and a method of erecting the roll-up fencing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-driving posts that are installable by one person have been known in the art for many years as solutions to the problem of installing fence posts or sign posts quickly without the use of tools or assistance by other persons. In the prior art, some posts are configured for enclosing a stake that slides within the post wherein the post is used as a ram to hammer the stake into the ground or to extract the stake by thrusting the post forcefully upward against a stop on the stake. Further, some prior art fence post designs are known having a two-piece post assembly wherein a first one of the two parallel, elongated and adjoining pieces pivots away from one end of the second piece of the post for receiving a wire fence or the slats of a fence between the two pieces of the post. Either or both of the pieces may have slots for supporting the fence material, which is typically stiff and has the ability to maintain its shape, even when not supported at more than a few locations along its width or length. In use, the first, pivoting piece of the post is then generally brought toward and secured to the second piece to enclose the fence material.
A relatively new kind of fence material is a thin, flexible, plastic fencing that is typically supplied in 50 foot or 100 foot rolls and may be four feet wide. This fencing material, in one typical product supplied by Tenax Corporation, Baltimore, Md. 21205, is formed of high density polyethylene (HDPE) plastic, which provides a strong yet lightweight fencing that is well suited for use in a variety of applications, particularly as a safety barrier around construction sites and excavations. Its light weight and flexibility makes it easy to handle by work crews.
However, a significant problem is presented by the flexibility and light weight of the plastic fencing material. The plastic fencing material, being thin (e.g., about 20 mils thick) very flexible, lacks the stiffness needed to maintain its shape when supported by conventional fence posts unless unusual effort and often extra materials are required to secure the plastic fencing to the posts at many places along its length as well as across its width. The result is that substantial time is required to erect such a fence, or worse, a fence is erected haphazardly because there is no convenient way to properly support the fencing material. This inconvenience of installation often results in the collapse of the fencing and the loss of its effectiveness as a safety barrier. Moreover, there is currently no known fence post that prevents the plastic fencing from slipping in both the lengthwise and crosswise directions. Slippage of this kind is one of the causes of collapse of this type of fencing. Improvised posts and unsatisfactory methods of attaching the plastic fencing to the posts are other causes of collapsed fencing.
What is needed is a fence post that may be installed without tools by one person, that is durable and reusable, and that is adapted to fully support and retain flexible plastic safety fencing in its proper position without the use of tools or any additional parts or components to secure the fencing to the fence posts.